Episode 1
Episode 1: "How Everyone Lost Paradise" Summary The story begins on the evening of January 21st, 1988, exactly 3 weeks after the Blue Light Incident in The Ghostwood. The Blue Light Incident was then followed by grisly murders exactly seven days apart, beginning on January 7th. The Hunters found themselves at The Peyote Diner for various reasons when Brent Cooley and Reagan Meyer entered The Peyote. The couple enjoyed a meal and left shortly thereafter, however Brent returned pretty quickly calling for help as Reagan had been attacked by something in the Northern Woods. The Hunters, accompanied by CIA agent Dominique Dickson, quickly leapt into action in an attempt to rescue the young woman. The group made their way to a secluded cave deep in the Northern Woods where they encountered the 8 ft. tall creature that had abducted Reagan. Due to some quick thinking and heroism on the part of our hunters, Reagan was rescued and the creature was dispatched. The group returned to the diner to find the Blackwater Police. Reagan was quickly taken away to the hospital, and due to Dominique's interference, the Hunters were allowed to go their separate ways that evening, with the promise of meeting up with Dominique the next morning at The Skyline Diner. The following morning, the group meets up with Dominique at The Skyline, who reveals what her job is working for the CIA, namely listening for any broadcasts from deep space. She explains that at the same time of the Blue Light Incident, the listening post she works at received a message stating, "BLUEROSEBLUEROSEFOURTHEOWLSARENOTWHATTHEYSEEM." After their meeting, the Hunters went to Pigeon Point to discuss their next move, to which Leeroy revealed that the night before he encountered the creature known as Zizi. Eventually, the party decided to investigate the situation involving the creature they encountered in the cave, however before they could leave Pigeon Point, they saw the entire police force of Blackwater heading north. The hunters decide to follow the police and find themselves back in the Northern Woods. Believing the police are out of their depth, the Hunters arm themselves and head into the Northern Woods, heading towards an old fallen water tower Leeroy had discovered weeks ago while searching for his college professor. After a short period of time, the Hunters are ambushed by more of the creatures they encountered in the cave the day before, however the creatures are now imitating a police officer. A brief scuffle ensues seeing the Hunters come out on top and they press on towards the fallen water tower. Upon arrival at the old water tower, the Hunters encounter the source of all the creatures they had encountered thus far: The Oblex. With the aid of Damien, one of The Oblex's intended victims, the Hunters manage to slay The Oblex, however during the fight Violet is knocked unconscious. The Blackwater Police arrive shortly after the Hunter's victory and the entire group leaves the Northern Woods. Dante with an unconscious Violet are ushered to the hospital via ambulance and Damien, his family, and Leeroy go with the police to the Blackwater Police Station to be questioned. While at the police station, Leeroy contacts Dominique who instructs Leeroy to say nothing to the police about the events that occurred. Shortly thereafter, Dominique and her partner, Tim, arrive to bail Leeroy and Damien out from answering the police's questions about what happened in the Northern Woods. Tim and Leeroy then went to the hospital to retrieve Violet and Dante, and after a brief standoff between Tim and Dante, the group reconvened at CIA headquarters located at Fort Alpha. Eventually the Hunters agreed to partner with the two CIA agents to investigate the events taking place in Blackwater. Afterwards, the Hunters went their separate ways agreeing to investigate the site of the Blue Light Incident in the morning. The party reconvened in the morning and decided to head to The Wharf to take a ferry across to The Ghostwood, however were unsuccessful in their endeavor. Instead the party decided to drive over to The Ghostwood themselves. Upon arrival, after a length search, the Hunters came across the location that they believe to be the site of ''The Blue Light Incident. ''At the site, the Hunters discover a perfect ring of blooming roses surrounding a perfect circle of a glass-like substance. After some further investigation of the site, the party takes a sample of the glass-like substance and then headed to St. Vienna Church based on a vision Zizi had. The party arrives at the church and splits up to investigate, however Leeroy quickly stumbles upon his professor hastily scrawling some unknown language on the walls of the church. After a short discussion, Leeroy agrees to meet with Professor Langley the following morning to return Leeroy's thesis research. The Hunters agree to this request and head home for the day, however, the episode concludes with Zizi staying behind and finding Professor Langley talking to a shadowed figure about getting rid of the Hunters.